Digimon Adventure saison 1
by pendora59
Summary: Voilà la première aventure d'une âme réincarné, ici elle vient dans le monde de digimon les monstres digitaux ( saison 1). [ reincarted OC SI ].


Bonjour minna ^^ , voici une nouvelle fanfic dont j'ai eu l'idée en re-regardant digimon depuis le début.

J'ai passé 2 master 1 cette année et ça ma pris beaucoup d'énergie , je les ai validé et donc j'ai décidé de faire quelques histoires pour décompresser , j'en commencerai certaines et ma mise à jour ne risque pas d'être ponctuelle mais je mettrai à jour si ça plaît.

Voici le prologue de cette histoire.

Rq : je rappelle que je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cette histoire et que les droits appartiennent notamment à la Toei animation et aux nombreuses personnes qui ont contribué à l'élaboration de ce magnifique anime.

Rq 2 : vous remarquerez que j'aborde souvent les même thèmes et que j'ai tendance à ''cheater'' mes personnages SI OC , si ça vous plaît pas j'en suis désolé mais c'est un de mes thèmes favoris de fanfic.

Enjoy

Épisode 0 : Prologue

La planète Terre est remplie d'innombrable chose à la fois merveilleuse et terrifiante , pour ma part ce n'est pas première fois que je marche sur Terre ou au moins sur une sorte de Terre.

C'est pourquoi quand j'ai vu pour la première fois un Greymon battre un digimon en forme de perroquet à Tokyo je me suis soudainement éveillée comme la belle au bois dormant après le baiser du prince charmant.

Je me suis ainsi souvenu que ce n'était pas ma première vie et j'ai supposé que ça ne serait peut être pas la dernière, après tout avec tous les manga et anime que j'ai aimée digimon n'était pas mon premier choix mais certainement pas mon dernier.

J'aurai pourtant du m'en douter , il n'y a que dans les univers fictives où tu croises des parents qui sont capables de laisser un enfant si petit -comme moi- seule dans un appartement , certes grand, mais un appartement tout de même.

De là où j'étais le combat faisait rage et greymon n'était pas en bonne posture , j'ai cru que s'en était fini de lui quand j'entendis un enfant plus âgé crié de l'immeuble d'en face.

C'était Tai Kamiya, comme Le Tai , un des personnages favoris de la série, une lumière partie de lui et redonna de l'énergie au digimon assez pour le vaincre.

Soudainement un halo de lumière partie du ciel et toucha les digimons , les soulevant et les ramenant ainsi au digimonde.

L'attaque fit de nombreux dégâts mais étrangement on accusa une fuite de gaz et non les gros digimon – pourtant assez visible- mes parents décidèrent de changer de quartier et moi je décidai donc de laisser cet accident de côté et de ne pas faire comme les autres enfants qui ont comme moi vu les digimons , c'est à dire , le dire à nos parents.

Ça a aboutit à de nombreuses discussions du soir pour mes parents.

\- Tu t'imagines chéri , le pauvre enfant des Izzumi soutient à ses parents qu'un monstre a causé les dégâts , dit ma mère , les pauvres parents deviennent rouge à chaque fois que l'enfant en parle en public.

\- Tu sais que les enfants ont une imagination débordante regarde Sakura.

\- Mais notre petite fée sait bien ce qu'il ne faut pas faire en public hein oui kura-chan ?

-Oui oka-san , dis-je candidement

\- C'est un génie, repris mon père , peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'une attention autre que celle apporté par son intellect.

Mon père réussit toujours à clore les discussions ou plutôt les bavardages intempestifs de ma mère.

Concernant mes parents , mon père est un pilote d'avion long courrier et ma mère a un haut poste dans une importante entreprise donc ils me voyaient peu mais ils ont décidé qu'une personne me vérifierai de temps en temps , c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que Sora était ma cousine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite fée , dit ma mère après notre déménagement , j'ai demandé a ta tante de passer te voir et tu pourras jouer avec ta cousine , elle n'a que quelques années que toi je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser, dit-elle joyeusement.

Les années passèrent et je découvrit ainsi que ma seconde vie s'accompagnée de pouvoir , un peu comme ceux dans ma sorcière bien aimée , ainsi et grâce aux nombreuses absences de mes nouveaux parents , je pus me créer un espace rien qu'à moi et qui ressemblait à ce que j'avais avant cette vie.

Les années passèrent et malgré les visites récurrentes de ma famille , mes parents remarquèrent qu'à l'école je n'avais pas d'amie. Ils mirent ça sur le fait que j'étais plus intelligente que les autres mais ma tante les poussa à m'envoyer dans un camp de vacances vers mi-juillet avec Sora.

Ce qui ne m'aurait pas gênée si je n'avais pas 8 ans et que je n'étais pas accompagnée de ma cousine.

Tous ces éléments montrés que l'histoire , la vraie, allée commencée et pour ma part je ne me centée pas du tout préparée.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire a commencé…


End file.
